


Making Things Weird

by dorcasdeadowes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bed-sharing, F/M, Fluff, Pining, References to Alcohol, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcasdeadowes/pseuds/dorcasdeadowes
Summary: One room left.And it had only the one bed.“Caleb,” said Jester, all playful and sultry. “It looks like we’ll have to share.”





	Making Things Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I had an hour to kill and this scene needed to be written. Happy Widojest Week! Written for the prompt 'There's Only One Bed'

Splitting the party had been a last resort. There would be no forgetting what happened the last time their numbers were depleted.

But this was about reconnaissance. It was about watching and learning, gathering intelligence. No fighting. That was the strict order.

Of course, when had that line ever been toed?

Caleb and Jester had been successful in their mission to simply watch which left Jester able to go to a small corner of the inn and contact each of their small groups.

“Hi,” said Caleb, approaching the bar. “Room for two? Two beds or two rooms, whichever is cheaper.”

The women behind the bar rolled her eyes at the request and it was with a great sigh that she walked four feet over to the guestbook.

“We have one room left,” she told him. “Do you want it?”

“Please. Thank you.”

Money and keys were exchanged and the woman went back to the position he’d pulled her away from; elbow on the bar, hand on chin, watching the room with a bored expression and a clicking tongue.

Caleb turned to see Jester was still speaking. Nearby drunks kept giving her concerned looks as it appeared she was having emphatic conversations with herself. Not that Jester seemed to care. She simply smiled and waved before continuing to babble into the air.

The smallest of smiles graced Caleb’s own face.

Finally, she finished. With a quick curtsy to her audience (most of whom turned their attention right back to their tankards) Jester skipped over to Caleb.

“All is well, I assume,” he said.

“Yeah!”

“Good. Did you want to stay down here with your friends?” he asked, nodding towards the

Jester snorted, “I think I’ve made enough of an impression. Let’s go to bed.”

One room left.

And it had only the one bed.

“Caleb,” said Jester, all playful and sultry. “It looks like we’ll have to share.”

“You know, there are books you can read other than smut.”

With gusto, she replied, “I will take your word for it!”

“And I will take the floor,” he said, pulling off his coat and tossing it down for a makeshift mattress.

It was nicer than many places he’d slept.

Jester snatched the coat up off the floor immediately and said, “Caleb, I do know we can share the bed without it being smutty.”

“I think this will be better.”

“Why? There’s plenty of room. And you don’t smell bad today if that’s what you’re worried about. You haven’t smelt bad since we left the Empire.

“It’s not very proper.”

“You shared a bed with Nott for like a year, Caleb. Why are you being so weird about this?”

“I’m not being weird.”

“You are! You’re being weird. What do you think I’ll do to you if we share the bed? Draw a dick on your face?”

“I absolutely know you’re going to draw a dick on my face, Jester. I don’t think that’s dependent on where in the room I fall asleep though.”

“Well then stop being weird and just get into the bed.”

Jester began pulling off her heavier items of clothing before throwing herself onto the bed.

“Come on, Caleb,” she called, sultry and teasing once more.

Caleb gave a curt nod before taking the time to thread his wire across the threshold of the room. By the time he had finished, Jester was snoring.

He considered taking the floor in spite of her insistence, but that seemed likely to encourage more questioning and accusing come morning.

With a silent sigh, he toed off his boots and climbed into the bed beside her.

It was ungenerous with space, but Caleb could not bring himself to lie any closer to Jester than the very far edge of the bed.

Sleep did not come easily. It rarely did. But when it did come, it was deep and dreamless.

Blinking away the unwelcome brightness of morning, Caleb felt a sharp pain in his side. Familiar. Such were the consequences of sleeping on hard, unforgiving floors. Such were the consequences of curling oneself into unnatural positions to ensure there was no accidental touching of the woman sleeping beside him. Of staying completely still, jaw clenched and unsettled.

He heard stirring behind him and mustered the courage to roll onto his back.

Jester’s eyes were half-open, face pressed into her pillow. At Caleb’s movements, however, she sat back abruptly onto her knees.

“Morning!” she said.

“Good morning, Jester.”

The words were sweet on his tongue. Too sweet. He shouldn’t grow accustomed to the taste. It would only leave him ruined.


End file.
